


[Podfic of] restrain your voice from crying

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, D/s overtones, Gags, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period, apocalypse? not today, if holding your hand over someone's mouth counts as a gag, or extends those episodes i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by the_ragnarok.Podfic length 00:08:54Author's summary: The apocalypse was averted, and now Martin watches over Jon when he feeds.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] restrain your voice from crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [restrain your voice from crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915251) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Thank you to the_ragnarok for having blanket permission to record your work!
> 
> Recorded for the yellow team in Voiceteam 2020, for the simulpod challenge, week one.

File size 6MB (mp3)

Length 00:08:54

**You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link[here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AV-B-uwAK-mTVhyImfvt7Zc6p1wA7mps)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
